


Come and Get Me

by PerfectMadness



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMadness/pseuds/PerfectMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot that occurred to me as I was driving two hours to a meeting one very early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Me

"Roy...pally? You still there?"

Roy wasn't sure. Yes, physically he was still standing in his robe and slippers, leaning wearily against the wall, the phone receiver cradled in his right hand. Mentally, he was far away, in his warm bed, next to his sweet-scented wife...you know, the one he doesn't get to spend much time with? Yeah, that one.

His partner called him at...what time? One a.m.? Yeah, right after he and Joanne had had some all-too-rare "together time" and he wanted to stay right where he was. 

Then the phone rang.

"I have a flat tire", John had said, "I, uh, tried to change it, but I kind of did somethin' to my hand I think. Guess I might have damaged the rim, too." And then..."Can you come get me?"

Roy shuffled his feet, clenched his eyes shut, and squeezed the phone receiver - if it were a live thing, it'd be turning blue. His brain screamed, "Noooo!" It was really late, he wanted his bed, his wife, his sleep. But...Johnny was stranded, needed help, was his best friend...

"Yeah...I'll be right there."


End file.
